1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedestrian airbag system for a vehicle which is installed within the hood of a vehicle to protect a pedestrian when a vehicle hits a pedestrian.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to a technology regarding the structure of a cushion of a pedestrian airbag module. A pedestrian airbag is used to effectively protect the head of a pedestrian when a vehicle collides with a pedestrian and when the head of a pedestrian is likely to hit the hood or cowl of a vehicle. A pedestrian airbag works in a manner that a sensor installed in a bumper detects a pedestrian and sends a detection signal, causing an airbag mounted on a lower end of the hood of a vehicle to deploy.
The deployed airbag prevents the head of a pedestrian from directly hitting a rigid area such as a cowl or a front pillar of a vehicle.
The pedestrian airbag needs to be smoothly deployed without any interference and must not be damaged during the deployment process for effective protection of a pedestrian. For this reason, it is required that the rear end of a hood panel does not interfere with the deployment of the pedestrian airbag.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.